Farewell Ed Part 2
''On the last episode of "Ed n Eddy"!'' "Hey, Ed? What’s the matter?" Eddy asked. "I'm moving.. Eddy." he replied slowly. Eddy's eyes widened. "W-WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!??" "Yeah, we're leaving, tomorrow.. this is gonna be our last day together." ''Now for part 2................................... "Please Ed, can't you guys stick around a bit longer?" Eddy pleaded. "The car's waiting, mom and dad said we got alot to do today.. I don't know-" "Your mom and dad know how big of a deal this is for us! They gotta know!" "Yeah.." "Don't they care?" "You know it isn't anything like that, Eddy!" Ed argued. "Ask em, just two more hours! One hour! Whatever!" It felt hopeless, everyone was dressed and ready to go, but Ed didn't want to say goodbye, either. He looked at Sarah, who silently shrugged at him. "..I'll ask, ok?" he then said, and walked over to his parents, just about to lock the front door. Eddy couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of the car's engine roaring. He tried to guess by watching their expressions, but it was difficult. Ed's mother had the kind of sternness in her face that always made her look disagreeable and his father looked tired and not involved with the conversation at all. It was pretty early in the morning, Eddy was exhausted too, but he'd powerhouse through it if it meant a few more minutes with his friend. His first friend. Maybe even his last friend.. Then, Ed ran over to him, and his smile said it all. He told him their departure was delayed until noon. "Really? REALLY?" Eddy cheered. "Really really!" he confirmed "Then what're we waiting for?! Let's scam some people and make it legendary!" "Excuse me?" Ed's mother was heard asking in the background. "Bye mom!" Ed waved at her, "I'll be back in time!" With that, Ed and Eddy sprinted off with renewed energy. Maybe they didn't change anything, Ed was still scheduled to leave today, but they considered it a victory regardless. They hastily started working on their plans. It involved a cloning machine, fake, of course. While busy with the drawings, Eddy looked up to Ed. "Hey Ed, I know how we can fix all this.." he began. "You do? How?" "If we could clone you and ditch the clone with your parents, then you can stay here!" "Eddy.." "Yeah?" he replied optimistically. "I thought I was the dumb one in this show." "Ouch." Eddy grumbled, "I mean.. you're pretty good at making models and figurines, right?" "Uh. Monsters and horror stuff, yeah?" Ed replied a bit unsure. "Can't you make, like, a fake of yourself?" "Eddy.." "Yeah?" he replied optimistically. Deja vu. "I thought I was the dumb one in this show." "It's just a suggestion! You're pretty monster-y, you could do it. Anyway, we're gonna need your talents for this scam too." Ed shook his head, but released a little smile. Eddy's intelligence always failed him when he became desperate, but Ed was willing to give him points for creativity. After finishing their contraption, they managed to draw in some kids, who were surprised to find a pretty decent-looking stuffed doll of themselves after stepping out of the box. Ed was sitting inside, sewing them together on the spot. He was better at this than he let on, he could've made a pretty cool replica of himself if he wanted! The "clones" managed to fool the younger guests, but not anyone above the age of six. Nevertheless, a crowd started to form; they all wanted a stuffed version of themselves and paid fair money for it, as well. In a strange twist, Ed and Eddy's scam was hardly a scam and ended up being the most successful business they ever built. Eddy tried his best to give people a show in order to buy the overworked Ed some time, and when noon arrived, they informed the queue they were closing down shop. "Sorry, peeps..!" Eddy announced, "The artist gotta go, there'll be no more.. uh.. clones." The street was filled with "aws" and everyone headed back home. Ed then exited the machine, with sore and damaged hands. "Woa! Ed, you could've told me if it was too much for ya!" Eddy yelped. "It's ok. I wanted this." Ed smiled, "Being worked like a dog reminds me of the good old days." "Weirdo." he smirked back. They cleaned up the remains of their scam and walked back to Ed's house. On the front lawn, Sarah was sharing her goodbyes with the cul-de-sac kids. "I guess it's good we asked mom to wait." Ed said, "Sarah would've not been able to say goodbye like this if we had left." "Yeah." "So, um." "..What if we just turned around." Eddy mumbled. "Huh?" "..And hid in a place nobody could find us? Or you, and I'd pretend not to know where you are.." "You mean kidnap him!" A familiar voice shouted seemingly out of nowhere. Ed and Eddy looked around, until they saw Sarah standing behind them. "How'd ya get over there?" Eddy choked in confusion. "Hmpf!" she snorted in typical fashion, "ED! Mom and dad are ready to go and don't wanna wait any longer! You really ready now?" Ed looked at Eddy and folded his arms behind his back. "Every day was an adventure with you.. Double D.. Murray.." he spoke, "I had alot of fun, even when I had less fun.." "It doesn't have to be goodbye. Just think of me and.. come back sometime." Eddy replied. "ED, IT'S TIME TO GO!" Sarah yelled, suddenly standing next to the car. "She got teleportation powers or something?" Ed chuckled and gave his pal a powerful pat on the back, whereafter he walked off. This time it was for real. The family entered the car, and drove off, out of sight. Eddy was glued to the pavement the entire time and could only stare at the street the car disappeared in. Then his eyes moved to Edd's house, and back to Ed's. He was officially.. alone. ''The End Trivia * LyokoWarrior12 announced there'd be another spin-off based on Ed, Edd n Eddy, solely titled "Eddy", which was cancelled at one point due to "Ed and Eddy" having not enough readers; ** "Eddy" follows the life of Eddy after Ed And Eddy ending. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan Fiction